dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorothy Crane
Dorothy Crane is a nurse and human citizen in Whitechapel. She runs an unauthorized dispensary in order to help the poorest in the Whitechapel district. Biography Early Life Dorothea Craciunescu was born in Romanian , and has at least one sister Theodora. Along with being a student of medicine, she became a member of the clandestine Romanian resistance against the Austro-Hungarian empireSee . In 1916, she was compelled to flee the country when the resistance was quelled; some of her family were killed, but she escaped with her sister Theodora and Theodora's husband Aton. They fled to England and ended up in Whitechapel, London. Changing her name to the more English-sounding Dorothy Crane, her knowledge of medicine helped her find work at Pembroke Hospital. After the first wave of Spanish flu struck London, she opened a back-alley medical clinic in Whitechapel with the help of another Romanian exile, Darius Petrescu. She was one of the very few providers of medicine for the migrant population in Whitechapel. Theodora and Anton decided to return to Brasov, Transylvania, in October of 1918 to continue efforts for a revolution in their home country. Theodora wrote a letter to Dorothy instead of directly saying goodbye, knowing that Dorothy would not have approved of them going back. Nurse Crane operated her Whitechapel dispensary in secret, while also continuing to work at Pembroke Hospital. She often gave away medical supplies and prescriptions for free, and distributed vouchers for free medical examinations. Her activities gained her notoriety in Whitechapel, with some appreciating her help, and others (particularly the English nationals) finding fault with her handing out medicine without charge. However, during the worst months of the Spanish flu epidemic she struggled to keep her dispensary running, and as drugs were in short supply even in the hospitals, she often didn't have necessary equipment such as antiseptics or anaesthetics. To finance the dispensary, Crane stole, bribed, and blackmailed the wealthy for large sums of money. Events of Vampyr Work at Pembroke Hospital Nurse Crane is waiting for Edgar Swansea as he returns to Pembroke Hospital, transporting a wounded Sean Hampton and Jonathan Reid in his boat. She frantically informs Dr. Swansea that they lost several patients during the night and another nurse resigned. As Dr. Swansea calmly tells her he'll create a new rota in the morning, he hands Sean Hampton off to her. However, Nurse Crane requires Swansea's help with Hampton, leaving Jonathan Reid to find Clay Cox. When Reid reaches the hospital entrance, Nurse Crane is vexed that he had already wandered off, but she informs him Dr. Swansea has provided him with an office and welcomes Reid to Pembroke Hospital. The next night, Nurse Crane knocks on Dr. Reid's door, searching for antiseptics. Dr. Reid asks her about the storeroom, but she says that the morgue used to be where surplus medicine was stored before it was sealed off for sanitary reasons. Reid offers to go to the morgue, and Crane gives him the key to the back door. When Reid returns with the treatment, Nurse Crane praises him, then tells him that Dr. Swansea wants to see him. Dr. Reid is asked to help identify a blackmailer working at Pembroke, who unbeknownst to them is Nurse Crane. She has suspected Lady Ashbury, the benefactor of Pembroke hospital, of being responsible for the deaths of several patients. Crane had noticed Lady Ashbury's nighttime visits to the hospital coincided with the dates of several suspicious patient deaths due to blood loss. As part of her scheme to finance her dispensary, she has demanded large sums of money from Lady Ashbury in exchange for silence, remaining anonymous in her correspondence. Even after Lady Ashbury paid her once, Crane demands further payments. As Jonathan Reid investigates around the hospital, looking for the blackmailer, he witnesses Nurse Crane at the pier near the hospital, speaking with a mobster. She gives him a voucher for a free medical exam at her dispensary, and departs in a boat back to Whitechapel. Dispensary Troubles Jonathan Reid finds Crane's Whitechapel dispensary, but is barred from entering by Darius Petrescu. Darius alerts Crane to Reid's visit. Not knowing it was Dr. Reid from Pembroke, Crane initially admonishes Darius for refusing him entry, but Darius suspected him of being aligned with Clayton Darby, who was making inquiries about the dispensary. When Reid finally gains entry into the dispensary, Nurse Crane is struggling to help a severely ill patient, Razvan Vasile. Reid realises he is choking and attempts to perform a tracheostomy, despite having few drugs at his disposal. The patient begins coughing up blood, and when Reid decides to perform a thoracic drain, Crane is initially hesitant as the dispensary does not have antiseptics to fight the potential infection. Reid proceeds with the thoracostomy, but Crane sees that the patient is loosing too much blood. She only barely notices Reid reacting to the blood, and gives him needle and thread to suture the artery. Despite their shared efforts, Reid and Crane are unable to save the patient. Nurse Crane is saddened at the loss of her patient, but Dr. Reid notes that the patient's convulsions and choking were not a symptom of influenza. Crane tells him that Vasile's symptoms were identical to those of the flu, and there have been reports of mental breakdowns accompanying the fever caused by the flu. As Reid takes some of the patient's blood for analysis, Crane cleans up and comments that she knows Reid had a special reason for visiting her dispensary. Meeting her Fate Dr. Reid confronts her about her blackmailing Lady Ashbury, but Crane defends her actions, saying it was to support her dispensary and the Whitechapel community. She firmly believes Lady Ashbury is killing patients at the hospital for fun, but she would rather continue to exploit her for money rather than inform the authorities. She claims her dispensary is the only place where some Whitechapel residents can go to for help, and shows her contempt for Reid's higher-class upbringing, saying he knows nothing the poverty and shame many poor immigrants experience. Reid eventually tells her he understands she has good intentions, but he must still put a stop to the blackmail. Crane, attempting a brave face, asks him if he will hand her over to the authorities. |-|Embrace= Dr. Reid tells Nurse Crane that he understands the good work she has done in her dispensary, but the facility is ill-equipped to deal with the larger epidemic and it would not be long before it is overwhelmed. As he moves closer to her, telling her he must put an end to it, Crane tries to grab hold of a scalpel, but she cannot help herself as Reid viciously bites her. As she falls to the floor, dead, her last thoughts are directed towards Reid. She was unashamed of what wrongs she did to save lives, and though Reid has taken hers, she sees that they still had much in common. Her body is found the next morning, with the police reporting the cause of death as blood loss from a "massive wound to her throat." The dispensary immediately closes down, forcing Darius Petrescu out onto the street and leaving the Whitechapel district without a medical facility. |-|Charm= Dr. Reid begins to mesmerize Nurse Crane, commanding her to forget everything about Lady Ashbury and Pembroke Hospital. Crane initially resists, but Reid continues to mesmerize her, grasping her head as he instructs her to abandon her dispensary and her activities in the resistance. When he releases her, Crane murmurs that she will let it all go, her memories of everything she cares about beginning to fade. She does not react when the Guard of Priwen storm the lower level of the dispensary. Crane's psyche is shattered thereafter. Almost as soon as Dr. Reid leaves, Crane no longer recognises Darius Petrescu, becoming an "empty shell" as Darius puts it. She becomes sick very suddenly, forcing Darius to flee. A spike of disappearances is reported in Whitechapel, the dispensary is abandoned, and Nurse Crane is reported as missing and feared dead. In truth, the dispensary is not completely abandoned; the ground floor is inhabited by Skals. As a result of her damaged psyche, Crane has become infected and transformed into a severely infected Skal. She lingers on the upper floor of the dispensary, incoherently yelling at having lost her mind. |-|Spare= Dr. Reid confesses that putting Nurse Crane in prison would be a worse crime than letting her go, and that she ought to remain at the dispensary. He has a proposition: he will let her continue her work in Whitechapel, on the condition that she resigns from Pembroke Hospital. Additionally, Crane will provide him with medical supplies when his need arises. Crane is pleasantly surprised at his proposition, asking if he means to become her "accomplice," but Reid explains he will simply help finance her business in exchange for any equipment or medicine he requires. Nurse Crane cheerfully accepts the deal, replying that good customers are always welcome. Moments later, while she is still upstairs, the Guard of Priwen storm into the dispensary and kills the patients resting there. For a short time after the Guard's attack, the dispensary receives only a few patients, but soon things appear to return to normal. Though Crane ceases to blackmail Lady Ashbury, she merely shifts her blackmail towards another unidentified individual. As per her agreement with Reid, she supplies him with medical supplies when necessary. Her long-term plan is to continue improving the sanitary conditions in Whitechapel, and has no intention of returning to Romania. She says she misses the energy of Pembroke, and she considers the work of the hospital to be something worthwhile. Characteristics Personality Dorothy Crane is tenacious and strong-willed, displaying a grim persistence in the face of the epidemic. She carries a no-nonsense attitude, and is quick to remind others of the harsher realities of dealing with the epidemic in poorer districts. Having been a former revolutionary, she is willing to commit dubious acts for what she considers to be the greater good; she is unafraid of the risks that come with operating an illegal clinic or blackmailing wealthy hospital patrons. She also harbours disdain for the upper class. Her generous and humanitarian side manifests in her dispensary, serving as the sole place many immigrants can go to for medical care. She is tireless in her efforts to better the lives of the underprivileged, but is more concerned with doing what is necessary than what is "right." Dorothy is also confident in her abilities as a nurse, even claiming to have been the best nurse at Pembroke (before effectively being fired). Relationships Jonathan Reid Nurse Crane gives Dr. Reid a businesslike welcome to Pembroke, and maintains a professional relationship with him. She sees him as a dedicated and precise surgeon, and should Reid work out a deal with her in Whitechapel, she is ready to accept him as a paying supporter of her dispensary. She is willing to request Dr. Reid's help when necessary, such as when she asks him to search the old morgue for medical supplies, and expresses gratitude when he does. During the emergency surgery for Razvan Vasile, she may question Reid's decisions but is overall cooperative and prepared to assist him. Because of their differing backgrounds, Crane presumes that Dr. Reid does not see the world the same way she does. She assumes that Reid underestimates the impact of the flu on the stability of Pembroke, and she accuses him of knowing nothing about poverty. She may also express annoyance if Reid says something she thinks is ignorant. If Reid makes a business deal with her in exchange for her resignation, the two maintain a good partnership and continue to get along well, and even start to call each other by their first names. Edgar Swansea While Nurse Crane is working at Pembroke hospital, she and Dr. Swansea view each other favourably. Crane considers Dr. Swansea to be a brilliant surgeon and very compassionate; however, she also seems to dislike the fact that Dr. Swansea rarely interacts with the rest of the staff on a regular basis. Dr. Swansea sees Crane as a very important staff member whose hard work helps Pembroke to remain afloat during the epidemic. He has enough trust and confidence in her to allow her to manage the rest of the staff at Pembroke. When Dr. Reid informs him of Crane's departure from Pembroke, Swansea expresses disappointment and refers to her as a "capable woman." Darius Petrescu Nurse Crane and Darius Petrescu come from similar backgrounds, both being involved in the Communist resistance in Romania. Darius assists Crane with her dispensary as a sort of gatekeeper, tasked with keeping out anyone who might compromise the dispensary. Crane greatly depends on Darius's help, although she does not interact with him much besides when he informs her of suspicious people trying to enter the dispensary. Abilities Dorothy Crane is a skilled nurse, and displays her capability when assisting Dr. Reid in emergency surgery. After she makes a business deal with Dr. Reid, she is also able to acquire basic medical resources. Gameplay Dorothy Crane is the pillar of Whitechapel, and so the stability and health of the district is largely dependent on her. She is first seen at Pembroke Hospital, in Take me to a Hospital, but after A Rat in the Hospital she can be found on the upper floor of her medical dispensary in Whitechapel. Her fate is decided during Blackmail in Whitechapel, when Jonathan Reid confronts her for extorting money from Lady Ashbury. Reid has the option to either spare her, embrace her, or charm her. Decision Consequences |-|EMBRACE = In this choice, Reid embraces Crane immediately. *Between 2000 and 4000 XP is immediately rewarded, depending on how many of Crane’s hints were learned. *A small key is immediately received, which unlocks a chest in the upper floor of the dispensary. The chest holds: ** 2 Treatment for Headache ** 6 Glass Vials ** 2 Treatment for Cold ** 2 Treatment for Fatigue ** 9 Ferrous Tartrate ** 6 Sodium Hypochlorite Solution ** 8 Codeine ** 6 Potassium Permanganate ** 6 Ergotamine ** 6 Opium ** 1 Beautiful Flower ** Medical Voucher * Whitechapel suffers from losing its pillar, though it will remain stable as long as enough citizens are alive and healthy. * Darius Petrescu relocates to the street near one of the hideouts. He is resentful towards Reid. * Lady Ashbury is very displeased with Dr. Reid’s actions, and claims she is not induced to trust him as much. |-|CHARM = This choice can only be unlocked if all three of Crane’s hints are learned prior to the encounter with her in the dispensary; otherwise it will be locked off. If Reid mesmerizes Crane, he inadvertently breaks her mind; this leads to her becoming infected and turning into a Skal. * The night after being mesmerized, Crane will be marked as missing, but can be found in the same place, on the upper floor of her dispensary. * Crane can be fought as a Level 24 Ill-formed Dazzled Skal. Her attacks are identical to most other Ill-formed Dazzled Skals, but she has moderate blood damage resistance in addition moderate melee resistance. ** Killing Crane yields 1000 XP and a small key to the locked chest in the same area. * Whitechapel suffers from losing its pillar, though it will remain stable as long as enough citizens are alive and healthy. * Darius Petrescu relocates to the street near one of the hideouts. He is resentful towards Reid. * Lady Ashbury is happy with the way Reid settled the matter of her blackmailer, and rewards him with 50 shillings. |-|SPARE = If Reid chooses to spare Crane, he will agree to help finance her dispensary in exchange for medical supplies and her resignation from Pembroke. The following night she will be available to speak with again on the upper floor of her dispensary. * This is the only choice where Crane really survives, keeping the Whitechapel community stable for the immediate time. * As part of her agreement with Reid, Crane will become a merchant and have medical ingredients available to buy. * Darius Petrescu remains in his home. * Lady Ashbury is somewhat unsatisfied with Reid’s decision, but nonetheless accepts it as long as Reid is the one paying Crane. Hints *'Hint #1: '''Dorothy gives away drugs and medicine for free. (+200 XP) **Obtained by speaking to Barrett Lewis before entering the dispensary. *** Conversation path: '"I'm looking for Nurse Dorothy Crane?"' *'Hint #2: Dorothy was a clandestine resistant in her homeland. (+200 XP) ** Obtained by speaking to Tobias Whitaker before entering the dispensary. *** Conversation path: '''"I'm looking for Nurse Dorothy Crane?" > "Why hate Nurse Crane?" *'''Hint #3: '''Dorothy has a sister in Romania. (+1600 XP) ** After gaining entry into the dispensary but before going upstairs to where Nurse Crane is, read the letter near the staircase. Trivia * In the Article on Ekons Dr. Swansea provides Dr. Reid with, it is mentioned that the more a victim tries to resist mesmerism, the greater the chance their psyche will fracture. This hints at what happens to Crane if the "Charm" path is taken: Crane attempts to resist Dr. Reid's mesmerism, and Reid inadvertently breaks her mind. Gallery Notes References Category:Pembroke Hospital Characters Category:Determinant Characters in VAMPYR Category:VAMPYR Characters Category:Citizens Category:Whitechapel Characters